Much Stronger 2gether
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Carly fell in love with the enemy Claudia and they didnt care who were against them but Claudia was hiding a deadly secret from Carly & when Carly finds out their love ends and Claudia ends up missing Olivia is there to pick up Carly in her time of need.
1. Author's Note

A/N-I do not own any of these characters. This is my disclaimer.

A Round About on what's currently happening in this A/U.

Claudia was dating Carly Corinthos and they lived together and Josslyn was not Jax but Jason's and her name wasn't Josslyn John Jacks its Josslyn Alyn Morgan and she was born on October 29, 2009 and for 3 weeks her and her mother was held hostage by her stepmother.

Jason was with Alexis Davis and they had a daughter named Alezxandre Maria Natvna Morgan and they married on September 15, 2009.

Samantha is with Lucky Spencer and they have a son names Lucas Lorenzo Spencer III and he was born on January 22, 2010. They are getting married on May 31, 2010.

Sonny and Kate Howard had gotten married in Dec. of 2008 and they had twins Joseph Giovanni Corinthos and Jonathan Cortez Corinthos and they were born on June 11, 2009.

Olivia and John started dating in May of 2009 and they weren't ever official but they were happy her son came to Port Charles in June of 2009. In early November Olivia started coming to Carly's rescue and saving her and they both began to need each other.

Dante and Lulu began to date in September of 2009 and then she learned he was undercover and she struggles about what to do but then she decides to stick with her man. They went up against everyone in Port Charles.

_ _I think besides that everything is still pretty much the same._


	2. You need Me!

_Carly had come home to find Michael sleeping on the couch so she covered him up kissed him on the forehead and then walked upstairs and Claudia was in the bed sleep. Carly snuggled up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. "Hey Stranger what have you been up to?" Claudia said half sleep. Carly smiled and said "I had to stop over to Jason and Alexis' house to give them one of the pictures of the baby."_

_Claudia turned around to face Carly and smiled "I love you Caroline you know that right?" and Carly laughed and smiled "yeah I do and I love you too." _

Carly had woken up from her dream with tears flowing down her face Olivia had walked in and noticed the tears strolling down Carly's eyes and ran over to her "Hey what's wrong? You have another bad dream?" Carly shook her head "no" and said "The dream was good for once it was the day me and Claudia spent in bed and told each other that we loved each other over and over again. It was actually a really good dream, Olivia I know that what Claudia did was wrong but if Michael can forgive her why cant I? I mean because I really like really want to." Olivia hugged her and said "Because Claudia wasn't professing her love to Michael for over a year and 5 months she's been walking around pretending to be a victim in a sense and then she falls for you and she keeps a secret from you that she shot your son I mean I understand why your so mad?"

There was a knock at the door and Olivia got up to answer it and it was Johnny he kissed Olivia and Carly felt a surge of Jealous but she didn't understand why _–I cant be in love with Olivia I'm still grieving my relationship with Claudia plus Olivia is way too into Johnny Zacchara._ Olivia pulled away she looked at the expression on John's face then he said "Where's Carly?" Olivia pointed to the living room. They both walked into the living room and sat down. John still blamed himself for everything that transpired.

"Um my sister bought you this a couple of months ago and it was delivered to my garage and I just thought that even though you hate my sister now you did love her before and that you might want it I don't know I had it for a couple of months but I didn't want to make your life any more complicated but I decided to leave it up to you to say whether you want it or not." John said and handed it to Carly. She opened the package and inside of the little package was a ring and on the gold band there was a tiny inscription and it said "Always and Forever Carly & Claudia" Carly let out a little sob. Olivia ran over to Claudia and hugged her.

John got up and walked over to the door and left "you should go after him." Carly said not really wanting her to leave Olivia smiled and said "its okay Carly John is a big boy he can take care of himself you cant you need me John doesn't and it feels good to be needed again" Carly just smiled and Olivia smiled back. "Let's go upstairs and watch a movie huh?" Olivia said. They walked upstairs and put in the movie "Up" and watched it like 45 minutes into the movie Carly had went to sleep and 5 minutes after that she laid her head on Olivia's stomach. Olivia just laid there stroking Carly's hair and she kissed the top of Carly's head and went to sleep.

__Always & Forever (Jet Mechanical)_


	3. Take it Back Liv

When Carly opened her eyes and saw Olivia sleep with her arms still wrapped around Carly she smiled for the first time in a very long time and she began to remember how she felt when it was Claudia that she was waking up to then she began to remember how desperate Claudia was for Carly to forgive her and then she just couldn't get that one image out of her mind.

"_Please Carly I am begging you to forgive me I never meant for Michael to get hurt I didn't know that he was going to be there and I never knew that Ian was going to take the shot I never meant to hurt you like this please Carly just listen to me come on you love this place babe this is were you and me had become an us remember? Please just say it that you can forgive me that you still love me that we can still be together without you, Carly there is no me Please!"_

"_I can't forgive you Claudia you hurt Michael then you pretended to love me and you lied and you hurt me even more I can never love you or be with you and I certainly can never forgive you I'm sorry but I cant lie about something that important no matter what."_

"_I guess this is good-bye Caroline I really did love you though this…Monte Carlo is us forever babe Forever don't forget that Josslyn is beautiful at least I did one thing good right? Jooslyn name from a god I'm really sorry Caroline but if I can't have you and Josslyn and Morgan and Michael I don't want this life at all Josslyn Alyn Morgan we did that Carly we made that pretty little girl she's our daughter not you and Jason's ours tell her that I loved her and that I always will no matter what I did or said that no matter what that I always loved her okay?"_

Carly's sudden breath made Olivia start to stir and she finally woke up. Olivia looked at her with a smile "So how long you been staring at me?" Carly turned away bashfully and smiled "I mean I don't have problem if your gonna say I look cute when I'm sleep but if you were going to say that I snore I'm gonna have to strangle you know that right?" Carly let out a little laugh she hasn't been doing much of that lately only with Olivia for some strange reason only Olivia can bring the happy back to her. "You do snore a little but not loud it's like a newborn baby that has just found the right spot and fell back to sleep like it's a quite snore you have to be listening for it to really hear it really," Olivia looked at her with a devious smile "so you were listening to me breath? Huh?" Carly's smile soon left her face "It's not like that…" even though Olivia was half-joking he interrupted Carly to let her know "Hey I was kidding honey."

Carly looked worried and Olivia noticed "what's wrong Caroline?" she flinched at the mere mention of her biological name "I watch you sleep…..because I don't want you to die and I wake up every 15-30 minutes cause I don't want you to stop breathing…and when you move or leave I start having nightmares like of you dying and having to go to your funeral alone and how helpless I would feel in life without you I don't why I just feel like if you were gone I would lose my mind you have to promise that you wont leave me ever." Olivia wanted to make the promise but she knew it wasn't possible because people died all the time especially in Port Charles "Carly people die all the time and if it's my time to go I cant fight that."

"Don't ever say that you cant die take it back Liv please take it back please." She pleaded and Olivia felt guilty cause she made her feel that way so she finally said what Carly wanted to hear "I will never leave you especially if I had a choice you need me and I need you too okay?" Carly was still tired and arguing with Olivia made the exshaustion that much more unbearable she kissed Olivia on the lips to her surprise and laid back down and said "I need you everyday every hour every second at every moment I love you Olivia" in her sleepiness she didn't realize what she was saying and she went to sleep leaving Olivia to hear her thoughts but they were simple. "I love you too Caroline Spencer I love you too." She laid back down and went to sleep.


	4. Maria Maria

This time Carly's dream was of when she first let Claudia and when her love for Claudia was just starting, when everything was new, when she really felt and liked her new love.

_Claudia and Carly decided to go on a date and Claudia flew her to Monte Carlo as a surprise they stayed in Claudia's private mansion. Claudia had cooked Carly dinner and they were eating and Claudia smiled at Carly and then took another bite of her food. Carly smiled and then said "What? Why do you keep smiling at me? Do I have spaghetti sauce on my face?" Claudia shook her head no and then got up and walked over to the radio and put in a c.d. and put it on track six "Maria Maria" by Santana started playing._

**Ladies and gents**

**Turn up your sound system to the**

**Sound of Carlos Santana and the GMB**

**(Surprada)**

**Ghetto people- from the Refugee Gang**

_She walked over to Carly and extended her hand and Carly accepted they got up and Claudia guided her over to the open space in the living room and she pulled Carly's back to her chest and they slow danced. Carly was grinding Claudia while Claudia's hands explored Carly's body._

**Oh Maria Maria**

**She reminds me of a west side story**

**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**

**She's living the life just like a movie star**

**oh Maria Maria**

**She fell in love in East L.A. **

**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**

**Played by Carlos Santana**

**Stop the looting, stop the shooting**

**Pick pocking on the corner**

**See as the rich is getting richer**

**The poorer is getting poorer**

**See mi y Maria on the corner**

**Thinking of ways to make it better**

**In my mailbox there's an eviction letter**

**Somebody just said see you later**

_Carly had wrapped her arms around Claudia still facing away from her and started to grind Claudia up and down. Claudia let out a moan that put a smile on Carly's face and then Claudia put her hands on Carly's stomach kissed her neck over and over again. _

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula (east coast) **

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula (west coast )**

**oh Maria Maria**

**She reminds me of a west side story**

**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**

**She's living the life just like a movie star**

**oh Maria Maria**

**She fell in love in East L.A. **

**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**

**Played by Carlos Santana**

**I said a la fella los colores**

**The streets are getting hotter**

**There is no water to put out the fire**

**Mi cosa la esperanza**

**Se mira Maria on the corner**

**Thinking of ways to make it better**

**Then I looked up in the sky**

**Hoping of days of paradise**

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula (north side)**

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula **

**(south side)**

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula ( world wide)**

**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**

**Ahora vengo mama chula (open up ur eyes)**

_After kissing her neck Claudia's hormones kicked in and she started biting Carly's neck making Carly moan then she slid her hands up Carly's thighs and started rubbing Carly faster and faster._

**Maria you know you're my lover**

**When the wind blows I can feel you**

**Through the weather and even when we're apart**

**It feels like we're together Maria**

**She reminds me of a west side story**

**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**

**She's living the life just like a movie star**

**oh Maria Maria**

**She fell in love in East L.A. **

**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**

**Played by Carlos Santana**

**Puttin them up yo**

**Carlos Santana with the refugee gang**

**wite clef jerry my dog Mr. Santana GMB**

**yo Carlos u play that guitar proud**

_Carly began to moan uncontrollably while Claudia began grinding her from behind still biting her neck. Carly broke lose and she was breathing heavy. Claudia just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss Claudia heard the next song started up but Carly quickly ran and pressed previous and Maria Maria started playing again in the background while Carly pulled Claudia to the bedroom._

_When they got to the bedroom Carly started kissing Claudia and pulling at her clothes Claudia decided that she was going to be in control and grabbed Carly and threw her up against the wall and began kissing her deeper she slid her hands back up Carly's dress this time removing her dress revealing her curvy body she started kissing her way down to Carly's naval when Carly let out a loud moan Claudia smiled at her satisfaction. _

"_You….planned this…didn't you? "Carly moaned out then bit her bottom lip. Claudia brought her head back up to look at Carly face to face. Carly saw the lust and desire in Claudia's eyes so she just shut up._

Olivia woke up cause Carly kept grinding her. She smiled and got up after hearing a knock at the door she ran downstairs and answered the door Sonny, Kate, Jason, Alexis, Sam and Lucky walked in. Olivia was confused so she finally asked "What are all you doing here? I mean besides Jason and Sonny."

Lucky looked around I told Carly that me and Sam was going to stop by she told me to come around this time."

"Seriously Kate what are you doing here? You know if Carly sees you she is going to throw a fit and right now that is not what she needs." Olivia said with a displeasing face.

"I'm here with Sonny…my husband." She said with a wannabe gratification when Olivia scoffs.

"She's my wife and I asked her to be here with me when I talk to her, Olivia and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Sonny said with a lot of arrogance

Carly screamed down to Olivia "Come back to bed Liv" She walked down the stairs to see everyone there. Olivia blushed red and Sonny noticed and his arrogance turned from cocky to jealousy. Carly walked over to Liv and pulled her to the side and whispered "I am so sorry I thought we were alone still sorry."

"Carly it's okay I mean you didn't know but if you don't mind I'm gonna slip out so you can have this very interesting conversation but when I come back you have to tell me everything okay?" Olivia said smiling. She walked back upstairs.

"I'm glad that your moving on Carly good for you." Lucky said smiling at her.

"Carly's not with Olivia she still grieving that bitch Claudia who put her first-born shot in the head and then saved her from what she had coming." Sonny said upset.

Olivia overheard and walked down the stairs and said "well I'm about to leave you want to walk me to the door?"

Carly looked confused but she followed Olivia to the door and was even more surprised when Olivia leaned in and kissed her goodbye "See you later baby when I get back I'll make that saucy pizza you like so much." She winked at Carly and they both smiled before Olivia left and Carly watched and shut the door when she was gone.

_Always and Forever (Jet Mechanical)


End file.
